


Mommy Issues

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Monica Gallagher, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Colin Milkovich, Older Sibling Iggy Milkovich, Other, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, it's only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: While Mickey is out, Ian comes over seeking help as his mother is back in town. He gets help instead from Mickey's older brothers.
Relationships: Colin Milkovich & Iggy Milkovich, Colin Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Colin Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Iggy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Series: Milkovich Siblings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Mommy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantaysytrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaysytrash/gifts).



> I'm having way too much fun with this series
> 
> Also, in case y'all like video edits, I have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/theredpaladin101edits/) and a [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@rp101edits?_d=secCgYIASAHKAESMgowNfKRf1T9W5BOohkiU8mhKnj9tTFfQcUfzgqWHE2%2BKh49J4LM9BYaYXHOCiHjhuXcGgA%3D&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAr3ZF5rq9NPgnAesvXquErW_Fq1AFUK8Yskb5Xr59cA4J1u9-LH3Esj5bB1-EfxmP&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAr3ZF5rq9NPgnAesvXquErW_Fq1AFUK8Yskb5Xr59cA4J1u9-LH3Esj5bB1-EfxmP&share_app_name=musically&share_author_id=6613553834400202757&share_link_id=ef3e6cac-fff3-409e-9943-858dcf74867e&timestamp=1613414087&u_code=d2i2a5e6970i16&user_id=6613553834400202757&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m) where I post A LOT of edits with Iggy and Colin (along with Mandy and Mickey of course) because they don't get enough love
> 
> Now that I'm done advertising, let's read!

“Okay, little man, up you go,” Mickey says gently as he lifts Yevgeny from his spot next to Colin on the couch, pulling the child’s attention away from the zombie killing on the TV screen. He ignores Yevgeny’s whine, buckling him up in his stroller. “Gonna go back to mommy’s place, sound good?”

“Already? Thought you had him for the whole weekend?” Iggy says, taking Yevgeny’s seat and handing a beer to Colin. 

“Need to deal with something and I don’t trust you assholes to watch him,” Mickey grumbles. 

“Hey!” Colin and Iggy look at him in offense. Colin leans forward, gesturing to Iggy. “He practically raised us, huh?”

“Is that supposed to convince me to let him watch my kid or something?” Mickey asks, shooting them a blank stare. 

Colin and Iggy share a look - both looking the other over - before Iggy shrugs. “Okay, fair enough.” Mickey nods curtly in a “no shit” way, standing up and grabbing his jacket and a blanket for Yevgeny since it’s chilly outside. Iggy grins at the pouting baby. “How’s Svet doing anyway? She still doing that threesome shit with the bartenders?”

“Yup,” Mickey nods, tucking the blanket around the kid. “That’s actually part of what I have to go deal with. Some jackass immigration officer found out she came here illegally and wants proof she’s married and we’re working to get her a green card.”

“No shit?” Colin laughs in surprise, setting his beer aside. “Was it the accent?”

“Kev accidentally ratted her out because he’s a fucking rambler,” Mickey grumbles, tugging his jacket on. “So, I gotta go use my American-born ass to this fucker so he doesn’t deport my whore of a wife.” 

“Aw, didn’t know you cared about her,” Iggy teases. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “She was literally sold by her father as a sex slave - I’m not sending her back there. Besides, my kid needs a mom.” 

“Guess so,” Iggy shrugs, waving at Yevgeny as Mickey turns the stroller away for the door. “Tell Svet if we need to take care of the officer, I know a few guys.”

“Jesus Christ, I’m trying to do this legally for once,” Mickey huffs, shooting him an annoyed glare. 

“And if it doesn’t go well, I know a few guys,” Iggy winks, the two older brothers laughing as Mickey flips them off and leaves the house. 

“Mickey? You home?” Colin glances up from the magazine he was lazily flipping through, sliding out of his bed and walking out into the living room, finding Ian closing the front door behind him. 

“Mickey’s out,” Iggy answers from the kitchen, shuffling through the fridge for some leftovers. 

“Oh,” Ian pauses in taking off his jacket. 

Colin looks him over, raising a brow at the anxious demeanor Ian is giving off. “You good?” 

Ian shifts on his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Uh- I don’t know.” 

“What happened? Find a dead body?” Iggy jokes, shoving some cold pizza into the microwave. 

“No, saw my mom,” Ian says quietly. 

Colin moves and sits down on the couch, humming. “The Bipolar one?” Ian looks at him in surprise. Colin shrugs. “Mandy told us about her once.” 

“Yeah,” Ian nods, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I hate it when she shows up and all. Last time… you know, I wasn’t medicated and neither was she and it was such a bad combo…” 

Iggy grunts, speaking through a mouthful of pizza. “So what? Just ignore her.”

“It’s not that easy,” Ian says. 

“Sure it is,” Iggy snorts. 

Colin tilts his head back against the cushions to look at Iggy. “Ian’s like Mickey, Ig.”

“Ah,” Iggy nods. 

“What?” Ian frowns. 

“Mickey’s got the biggest heart out of everyone in the family,” Iggy says, walking over to lean against the back of the couch, balancing his plate of pizza in one hand. “He still gives some form of a shit about our fucked up parents.” 

“We don’t get it,” Colin shrugs, “but it’s psychology, which I failed at in school.”

That makes Ian laugh. “Guess that makes sense. I mean… yeah, I guess I care about her. I just don’t want her anywhere near me.”

“Mickey’s the same way,” Iggy hums. “When ma ran out on us, he was thrilled. Hell, we all were. But when we got the news she died a few weeks later, Mickey was crushed. Became a depressed little shit for months.” 

“Mandy was somewhat the same,” Colin adds. “She vented her sadness onto sleeping around though, like usual. Me and Ig threw a fucking celebration party.” 

“Hated her that much?” Ian asks softly. 

“Uh, yeah?” Iggy scoffs as if that’s the stupidest question he'd ever heard. “Bitch stood by drinking her life away as Terry ruined ours. I hope she’s rotting in Hell.”

“Damn,” Ian murmurs. “Mickey never really talks about her.”

“Well, she favored him,” Colin adds, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “We expected her to favor Mandy, but the moment she became a tomboy, she ignored her like the rest of us. When it came to Mickey, she gave him the most advice on how to avoid pissing off Terry. But the moment he pleased Terry somehow, Laura got all pissy and would yell at him for it.” 

“Not to mention she’s mainly the reason he was in the closet for so long,” Iggy adds., taking Ian by surprise. “He came out to her first apparently, and she told him he’s wrong, that if Terry finds out, she can’t help him this time. Pretty sure she was behind his first girlfriend.”

“He had a girlfriend?” Ian asks. 

“Oh yeah, but she was a huge cunt,” Colin snorts. “Nothing wrong with being a little bossy, but she treated him like absolute shit. Sort of like Kenyatta with Mandy, but less hitting.” 

“Wow,” Ian shakes his head, sitting down next to Colin. “Didn’t know any of that.”

“We all got mommy issues,” Iggy jokes, patting Ian’s head. Ian slaps his hand away. “Guess our door’s always open for you if your crazy-ass mother comes around.”

Ian shoots him a glare but doesn’t say anything. Colin shrugs and grabs his controllers, handing one to Ian. “Come on, let’s play.” 

Ian takes it after a moment and smiles. “Sure.”

When Mickey comes home a few hours later, he’s taken aback by the sight of Colin and Ian aggressively playing one of his video games with Iggy laughing and cheering both of them on. Yevgeny giggles at the sight, lifting his arms as Mickey unbuckles and lifts him from his stroller. “The fuck is going on?”

“One sec!” Ian says, lifting his controller away from Colin’s slapping hand. “Trying to win!”

“In your dreams!” Colin laughs, eyes glued to the screen. 

“Gimme,” Iggy chuckles, walking over and snatching Yevgeny from Mickey’s hold. Mickey blinks dumbly as Iggy walks to the kitchen with his kid, turning to watch his boyfriend and brother. 

Ian jumps to his feet with a yell of victory, Colin groaning in defeat at his side. Mickey’s lips twitch, inching closer to them to see Ian won. “Take that, bitch!” Ian laughs, sneering down at Colin. He flips him off in return. 

“Hey!” Ian greets, smiling widely as he finally turns to acknowledge Mickey, taking a few steps closer to plant a kiss against his lips. 

Mickey blinks and laughs a bit, looking up at him. “Uh, hey? The fuck you doing here?”

“His mom showed up so he came over,” Iggy calls from the kitchen. 

“Oh shit, really?” Mickey frowns, expression shifting to one of concern. “You okay?”

“Am now,” Ian hums. “Your brothers are actually pretty fun.”

“Since fucking when?” Mickey snorts. 

“Hey!” Iggy and Colin say in offense. 

Ian rolls his eyes, grabbing Mickey’s hands and tugging him for his bedroom. Mickey resists for a moment, shooting Iggy a glare. “You better not lose him.”

“How the fuck would I lose a baby?” Iggy grumbles, rocking Yevgeny in his arms. 

Mickey goes to tell him exactly how but Ian yanks him into his room before he can, shutting the door behind them with a loud slam.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by fantaysytrash "so can I suggest Iggy and Colin eventually caring for Ian, too? Like, maybe Monica comes back suddenly and Mickey isn't immediately withing reach, so they keep him company or something?"
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! If you have any prompts for this series, comment them down below!


End file.
